For Further Reaserch (Spock X Science Student Reader Lemon)
by Scampwell
Summary: You are a science student at Star Fleet and Spock is your tutor. One night both you and Spock find something interesting. Reader insert. Lemon


For Further Research.

* * *

Spock x Reader lemon

Warning: Improper usage of tools, and science.

Lemon: Don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Spock, nor anything Star Trek Related. They belong to the original owners. Thank you.

* * *

You stood there in the empty science lab silently pulling at the blue uniform you wore. You watched as first officer Spock tapped on his PADD. No one else was in the lab at the time because it was late but Spock had said he wanted to show you something.

"See _?" He said leaning over you, is breath tickling your neck, making you shiver. "The B cell makes hormones thirty times stronger." He said just above a whisper. You swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes sir." You said. Spock noticed the steady increase of your breathing.

"Ms._ if I didn't know any better I'd say you were working on this project too long." You looked up at him. "I have reasons to believe that the B cell has infected you but-..." You smirked. " , Maybe we should look into this further...In the name of science."

Spock hesitated, looking you up then down again, he then nodded. "Come with me." He said as he led you to a medical table, which you then layed on. The named Vulcan looked a bit uncomfortable as he searched through the many scientific instruments the lab provided. "I suggest first we start off with some physical stimulant." He said as he picked up a tool you were not familiar with.

It was long and the top had a circular shape made of rubber. "It is most commonly used against objects to figure out how vibrations carry." You squeezed your legs together in anticipation. Your body was burning and your heat ached to be toughed. "Spock if you don't hurry I'm going to end up just toughing myself." You groaned. "Please wait Ms._. It is only logical that we test this cell further, other than pleasing ones own needs."

He plugged in the so called vibrator as you spread your legs apart and pulled up your dress. Your panties were already soaked. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating." He muttered. "Spock!" "Hmm? Oh yes." He pressed the vibrator to the moist cloth. You threw your head back in the sudden sensation. Vibrations hitting your lower reigns often going faster, slower, harder, or softer.

You moaned and bucked your hips. "Oh god, put it in me!" You begged as you continued to thrust into the object. Spock's cheeks glowed green. "I think that would be most unwise, for it would be dangerous." You groaned as he turned the vibrator off. You watched as Spock thought for a moment. "Spock, I don't care what you do next, just put it in me and make it pound me." He said through grinned teeth.

Spock swallowed. "The only safe object that would make you-" he blushed harder this time "-orgasm is...a male reproductive organ which-" "-We have~!" you finished teasingly, pulling him on top of you. You smirked as you felt his bulge. "Do I turn you on Spock?" You whispered suggestively. "I-I must be infected with the cell too..." He trailed off as he pulled off your dress completely.

You helped him take off your bra as his eyes took in every inch of you. "No foreplay." You whispered heatedly, making the Vulcan shiver. "I agree." He said as he slid off your wet panties. He ran an icy finger over your heated folds making you gasp then moan his name.

Not wasting anymore time the Vulcan released his hard cock from it's restraints. "_" He moaned as he slid into your core. "You are unbelievably tight." He breathed as he slowly began to thrust. "Oh god! Spock!" You moaned, rocking with him. His cold hands guiding your hips to meet with his. Slowly his pace began to get faster and faster rubbing his cock on your slick walls.

"S-Spock! There!" You gasped, feeling the emince pleasure he brought by thrusting in a certain position. With a grunt he nodded, pounding into you faster. You moaned as the pleasure built up in your stomach before throwing your head back in a tight release. Spock only thrusted a few more times before grunting heatedly as he came, spilling his warm seed inside of you.

Holding himself up by his elbows Spock's pant's could be hear along with yours. "Spock, what if I told you that I wasn't infected by the cell and you just turned me on?" You whispered as you two changed positions so that he held you. "Then I'd tell you that we'd need to keep researching this phenominon." He said with a small smirk. "I'll see you back here again tomorrow night for further research then?" You asked. He chuckled and nodded. "For further research."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this sucked or seemed a little too weird. I'm not much of one to write like this and if I did do a lemon it's usually yaoi and not a reader insert so...Yeah...


End file.
